


love's you and i alive today

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not sure what this means, and only a month of knowing each other isn’t enough, but being with Michael for the past few days brings a spring to his step that no other jump in the rink can compare to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love's you and i alive today

Their first photo together is on the morning before the gala exhibition is about to begin. Mrs. Martinez invites him to have lunch with them, and after that, she asks them for a photo standing outside the rink. His one hand is on the small of Michael’s back, the other hand doing a peace sign.

When it’s all over, Michael checks the camera and bemoans Yuzuru’s blurry peace sign. Yuzuru retaliates by poking Michael on the cheek. Mrs. Martinez rolls her eyes and gives this long-suffering sigh before handing the camera back to Michael and leaving them to head back to the hotel.

“Wanna take a walk?” Yuzuru asks.

Michael pockets his camera in his bag and looks at him, confused. “Don’t you have gala rehearsals to go to?” he points out.

He does. “But it’s a couple of hours away,” he says. “We won’t go far, and I’m a stickler for punctuality.”

Michael considers this, and he shrugs. “Okay.”

Sochi is a lot more crowded than usual today, most likely because everyone is rushing to the different venues to get a glimpse of the games before the Olympics officially close. They try to avoid being bumped and getting separated. Yuzuru slips his hand in Michael’s just to make sure.

They find this quiet area in the park, and they stop under the shade of a tree with a view overlooking a mountain, the name escaping Yuzuru’s lips. They share the sandwich Yuzuru bought from a sidewalk vendor along the way, and they talk and laugh about everything that comes to mind. It’s weird, Yuzuru thinks, because they barely talked to each other the first time they met, but here they are, as if they’d known each other all their lives.

“What does your name mean?” Michael asks, another random question that comes out of his inquisitive mind. “Like, the characters and stuff. They have meanings, right?”

They don’t have any pen with them, so Yuzuru takes Michael’s hand and traces the characters on his palm, chuckling when Michael squirms, ticklish. “The first character of my name means ‘tie.’ The second means ‘bowstring,’” he explains. “My father named me that because he wanted me to live nobly. But I like my last name better.” He grins, tracing another pair of characters in Michael’s palm. “The first character means ‘feather,’ and the second one means ‘birth.’”

Michael looks fascinated at the explanation. “So, basically, your name means you’re born to fly and live nobly?”

“Something like that.”

“Cool.”

“What about you?” Yuzuru asks, and he shifts a bit closer. Michael doesn’t seem to mind the lack of space. “What does your name mean?”

“Nothing special,” Michael says with a shake of his head. “My mom’s religious. So she named me after Michael, the archangel.”

“The archangel, huh?” Yuzuru repeats, a fond smile playing on his lips. He remembers the first time he saw Michael on ice, practically gliding and glowing in the lights. “Yeah, I think I can see that.”

Michael’s face heats up at that, and he looks down, embarrassed. “It’s almost time. For your gala rehearsals, I mean,” he says. “We should be going back.”

“Right.” Yuzuru is reluctant, but he’s the gold medalist and he has to show up. But Michael’s leaving soon, and hours spent with him are running out. “Hey.”

Michael has barely stood up from where he was sitting. “Hmm?”

“I’ll miss you.” The words are difficult to say, but he says it anyway. He’s not sure what this means, and only a month of knowing each other isn’t enough. But being with Michael for the past few days brings a spring to his step that no other jump in the rink can compare to.

And he wants Michael to know that before they don’t see each other again.

Michael looks taken aback by this, and Yuzuru’s heart might have sunken if not for the younger one taking his hand. “I’ll miss you, too.”

And Yuzuru is only too glad to close the distance between them.

 

 

 

 

“Give me my phone back, Kanako, I thought you were my friend!”

“Make me!” Kanako cackles gleefully as she skips to the direction of where Mao and Akiko are. Yuzuru would have stood up to run after her, but they are in the bus, and he doesn’t want to lurch in front and be the butt of jokes later on.

He can hear Mao squealing. “Aww, look at the photo! You two are so cute~”

“And do you see how happy Yuzuru looks? Classic! They look so in love~” Kanako coos.

Yuzuru groans and, instead, leans against his seat, Daisuke’s laughs not helping at all. But he doesn’t really feel bad about it. Not at all. In a couple of hours, Michael’s going to call, and they’ll probably stay up all night talking about whatever. Making up for the time when they should have gotten to know each other better.

Just the thought of it makes him want to soar.

**Author's Note:**

> * brain fart i am so sorreh  
> * the fic is totally inspired by [this because OTP FINALLY HS A PIC TOGETHER YESSS](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kiseumi999/49000815/479/479_900.jpg)  
> * also dedicated to #teamyelobear because, yay, march has been good to us so far ♥  
> * the info on yuzuru’s name came from [this](http://hnyuzu51.tumblr.com/post/79138911175/what-does-yuzuru-hanyu-mean-yuzus-father), though i merely speculated on the meaning of michael’s name.  
> * be nice and follow tropical-frost.com (@Tropical-Frost on twitter) for some mcm goodness you know you want to  
> * cross-posted to [mizurumonday](http://mizurumonday.tumblr.com/post/79149979443/loves-you-and-i-alive-today) and [livejournal](http://taisetsukotoba.livejournal.com/1152.html)


End file.
